Amnesia
by HidekoTachibana
Summary: Yae Kurosawa was able to escape All God's Village, leaving behind her sister Sae. Suffering from amnesia upon her return, she marries Ryouzou and lives a full happy life. But what if in death Yae remembers everything she forgot due to the trauma?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame or Fatal Frame: Akai Chou-Chou

A/N: waves Hello! . This is my first fanfiction in a long time, also my first Fatal Frame/Project Zero fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. **Just a warning, this story may contain spoilers.** This chapter and the next will take place in the Himuro mansion setting, but those after that will take place in All God's Village. For those that do not know, Yae Munakata from Fatal Frame/Project Zero, is actually Yae Kurosawa from Akai Chou-Chou.

**Amnesia** - _HidekoTachibana_

**_Chapter 1: Demon Tag and A Man with Long Arms_**

'She's gone..' An older woman stood out on the porch to the cherry atrium, where she had seen her daughter Mikoto playing demon tag earlier that day. "Mikoto!" She called out again, but she got no reply. Slowly descending the steps in the atrium, she looked up to the sky. 'It's getting dark..Mikoto…where are you?' Her heart was heavy with grief, guilt, and regret. Deciding to give it another hour or so, she walked back up the stairs and into the fish tank room, where another mother who was staying in the Himuro mansion greeted her. "How are you this evening Mrs. Munakata?" the other woman asked, crossing over the planks, the boards creaking under her feet. "Please…you do not need to address me with such formalities, just call me Yae." Yae gave a sweet smile to the other woman, who only bowed her head in respect. "By any chance, have you seen Mikoto?" Yae asked cautiously, not wanting to make the other woman worry. "No I'm sorry, I haven't. In fact…I haven't seen Toshi either…I hope they are all right." Yae began to silently panic. Yae was the only one who knew about the ghosts in the house, when she had tried to tell her husband, Ryouzou, he just told her to lie down. 'He thought I was delirious.' She recalled in her mind and moved around the other woman. "I'm going to go check out back. You go on ahead and go back inside, I prepared dinner and I'm sure you are hungry after such a hard day of work." The other woman smiled kindly. "Thank you Mrs…" she paused and let out a slight chuckle. "…Yae." She finished and hurried out of the fish tank room, bowing once in thanks to Yae for the warm dinner she was about to eat, the only meal she would have today.

Once Yae was sure that the other woman had left, she hurriedly crossed the planks. "The camera…that damn camera.." She cursed under her breath, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Crossing over the last plank, she became overwhelmingly dizzy and short of breath. Falling forward onto the thin wooden plank, she stared down into the water below her. She felt a short lived wave of relief overcome herself as she realized how close she was to falling into the murky fish water. It was then that she felt her skin begin to crawl. There was something else in the room with her…someone else to be exact. She wanted to tear her eyes away from the ghostly formation emerging from the water, but she was paralyzed with fear.

The woman in a dirtied kimono stared into Yae's eyes, her own filled with anger. Yae managed to tear her eyes away and stumble to her feet, trying to gain balance in the middle of the plank so that she wouldn't have the same fate as the ghost in front of her, who she assumed had drowned in the water. "You don't exist…go away!" Yae called out, regaining her composure and opening her eyes. The ghost was still there, but Yae just walked through her and stepped onto the safety of the concrete platform. "…you see me….you know….what..happened…." She heard the ghost whisper, but she didn't look back, she just continued through the door leading to the back yard.

She swayed on her feet on the other side of the door, she didn't feel the strong spiritual presence anymore, but her heart still pounded with fear, and her illness. She had a weak heart, it was true that she was ill, but that didn't mean she was delirious. Stepping along the circular stones, she watched the sunset light the fenced path to the back yard. Rounding the corner, she saw one of Mikoto's friends standing by the well. It was then that she noticed that the wooden cover for the well had been pulled off. "Fujiko..Get away from the well dear, it's dangerous." Yae wiped a stray hair out of her face and took another step forward. Fujiko didn't move, or even speak. She just stood there, staring at Yae as if she could see right through her. "Fujiko..please do as I say! I know your mother would say the same." Still…nothing. Yae blinked, she wasn't sure if it was because of the sunset, or the fact that she was still dizzy, but Fujiko looked awfully pale…like a ghost. It was then that Fujiko disappeared.

Yae took a step back, cradling a closed fist to her chest. Her other hand was stretched out towards the well where the child had once stood. "Nooo…" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. This place was cursed, no place for children, no place for anyone at all. She had to find Mikoto and get out of here. Stepping forward, she saw the last of the sunlight reflect against something on the edge of the well. Looking around the darkening back yard, she shivered, the Himuro mansion and the land surrounding it was an eerie place, especially at night. Taking small, cautious steps towards the well, she snatched up whatever was lying on the edge. "A picture…?" She squinted her eyes and gasped in horror at what the picture revealed. It was Toshi…and he was being pulled into the old grandfather clock that was located against the far wall in the fireplace room by a pair of obscenely long arms.

"Toshi…." The tears that she was fighting to keep in, spilled over in streams down her sickly pale cheeks. Taking a step back, she felt something crunch underneath her right foot. Lifting up her foot, she saw what seemed to be another picture at the foot of the well's rim. Falling to her knees, she picked up the photo and examined it. It seemed that Fujiko had the same fate as Toshi, except she was pulled into the well. "Mikoto…she..she must have been here!" She said as sobs began to wrack her body. "Fujiko..i have to save Fujiko!" She declared and leaned over the edge of the well. Staring into the sea of blackness that was the bottom of the well, she thought she saw something floating up to the top. "Fujiko!" She yelled, he plea echoing all the way to the bottom of the well. As almost in answer, she felt a cold hand upon her shoulder.

_To be continued…_


End file.
